La hija del jefe
by maimaimai
Summary: Los bandidos del monte Reikakun vivían tranquilos hasta que decidieron ir a robar a una aldea muy rica. ¿Qué secreto guardaba el anterior jefe de la banda? Historia dedicada para quien le guste Tasuki by Takiko
1. Chapter 1

El monte Leikaku se alzaba imponente a las afueras del reino de konan,el sol hacia de la montaña sagrada un gran herbidero en el cual,en un lugar muy remoto se encontraban los bandidos que guardaban la montaña,siguiendo las ordenes de su lider…

-BUAAAAAA,me aburroooooo,yo me esperaba algo más de acción...-decia un chico de unos 20 años de edad mientras se estiraba en una gran silla repleta de pieles, a modo de trono.

-Bah,no desesperes ,es normal, con el calor que hace la gente prefiere rodear la montaña antes que atravesarla ademas....-contestaba a su lado un joven unos años más mayor que el ,de pelo grisaceo y piel morena-los aldeanos ahora tiene más temor a cruzarla,debido a que aparte de nosotros ahora hay otro grupo de bandidos aqui...

-Cierto...maldito Eiken..._Ya no me acordaba,ese bastardo...durante el tiempo que me ausente Eiken aprovecho para reunir su propio grupo de bandidos y hacernos la competencia...._

_-_Nosotros...utilizamos otros metodos para robar...pero Eiken y sus bandidos son muy agresivos...-Los jovenes vieron su conversacion interrumpida por dos bandidos que entraron en la sala....

-Jefe...-uno de los bandidos dio un paso adelante y con cierto temor habló- vera como....como llevamos bastantes dias sin conseguir ningun botin...

-Hemos oido habaler de una aldea, en la cual hay mucha riqueza,es una aldea con tanta riqueza que alli nadie es pobre...quiza alli...podamos..encontrar algo que robar...-Se atrevio ha hablar el otro bandido, al ver que su compañero no conseguia soltarlo todo.

Depronto tanto el joven de cabellos narajas ,como el de su lado pegaron sus caras a las de los otros bandidos..-DONDE DICES QUE ESTA ESE LUGAR- dijeron al unisono, provocando que los dos bandidos jovenes se asustaran....

-Pu..pu...pues a unos ...5 di..dias de aqui...

-Mmmm...muy bien, Koji investiga todo lo que puesdas de esa aldea, y planearemos la manera dellegar hasta alli -dijo dirigiendose al chico de los cabellos grisaceos.

-DE ACUERDO JEFE...

-aaaaaarg por fin algo de accion....

Pasaron dos dias exactos desde que los jovenes bandidos hablaran al jefe sobre la aldea, llevaron el asunto con total y absoluta discrepcion,por miedo de que Eiken se enterase y les robara la idea...el monte Leikaku ya no era un lugar seguro ni siquiera para los propios bandidos...

-''Toc,toc'' ''Quien es??'' ''soy Koji, el mejor amigo de Genrou, le traigo la estrategia para nuestra mision'' ''a pues entra entra'' ''muchas gracas'' -la puerta del cuarto del lider se abrio y entro Koji con un mapa enrrollado en la mano.

-Bien , que has descubierto de la aldea...-le dijo genrou

-Vamos alla ....-dijo Koji desplegando el mapa sobre una mesa que habia en la habitacion- la aldea recibe el nombre de ''aldea de Kizun'' debido al apellido de los fundadores, actualmente el jefe de la aldea es un hombre de unos 55 años , es el más rico de la aldea,y hablando de riquezas...ya se porque alli nadie carece de dinero...

-Desembucha...

-....en esa aldea es donde se entrenan,donde reciben instruccion los futuros soldados de el ejercito de Konan....

-COMO?¿

-lo que oyes..-dijo koji adoptando una postura orgullosa al ver que sus averiguaciones habian conseguido dejar al lider sin habla- veras ...resulta que cada cierto tiempo la aldea acoje a un numero de jovenes dispuestos a instruirse , el jefe de la aldea fue un importante soldado del ejercito en su tiempo y aora junto con su hijo , se dedican a entrenar a los futuros soldados de konan, y al parecer lo de be de hacer muy bien porque tanto el como la aldea reciben una gran cantidad de dinero del gobierno de konan.

-vaya, vaya con el carcamal, a sabido montarselo pero que muy bien...y dime...como nos meteremos en esa aldea sin levantar ningun tipo de sospecha...

-je, esta todo pensado...estas fechas coinciden a la perfeccion con la proxima llegada de un numero de muchachos para ser instruidos, lo unico que tenemos que hacer es....

-Hacernos pasar por ellos...

Al dia siguiente la mitad de los bandidos incluido Koji y Genrou partieron a la aldea de Kou , y la otra mitad se quedo defendiendo la guarida de los posibles ataques de Eiken.

-AAAAAAAAA.....este camino se me hace muy largo...-Se quejaba Genrou

-Seguro que ya no queda mucho...hemos ido bastante rapido...

-Han pasado ya 3 dias...y ni una sola pista de vida humana........oye...por cierto Koji....que pasa si...los chicos que van a hacer la instruccion han aparecido ya en la aldea.....

-................................

-...............................

-................................

-NO ME DIGAS QUE NO SE TE OCURRIO PENSAR EN ESOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

-.....pues no........

-AAAAAAARGGGGGG

-perdonen....-una voz los distrajo de la discusion, y delante de los bandidos aparecieron unas muchachos de unos 15 a 17 años vestidos con ropas de pueblerinos- saben como llegar a la aldea de Kou?

-Quien lo pegunta ?-rspondio Genrou de mal humor.

-A si..vera vamos alli todo a hacer una instruccion para ser los futuros soldados de este pais-contesto un muchacho todo orgulloso.

Genrou y Koji se miraron, Koji giro la cara a los demas bandidos y todos se miraron y rieron, menos Genrou que se giro hacia el muchacho...

-Vayaaaaaaa no me digas.....A POR ELLOSSSSSSSS

Todos los bandidos se abalanzaron sobre los pobre muchahos y los dejaron practicamnete maniatados los unos con los otros.

-Pero que haceiss?!!!

-Cayaaaaa chaval, muestra respeto a los bandidos del monte Leikaku y cuidadito con hacer ruido o os mataremos, somo unos tipos muy crueles

Y acto seguido montaron en sus caballos y abandonaron a los chicos en mitad del camino.

*

-SOOOOO.....

-que es lo que ocurre?¿

-Señor me temo que no poddemos continuar el camino en el carro ,hay un tronco que el carro no puede salvar...

-m....vaya ya veo....-un hombre de unos 80 años bajo del carro ,muy enconrbado y de corta estatura, con una larga barba blanca y el pelo recogido en un moño tapado por un saquete-....toma este dinero,por las molestias y vuelve a tu aldea, yo esperare aqui a que aparedca alguien que me pueda acrcar hasta Kou.

-Pero señor....

-Vamos , vamos, solo ayudame a cojer mis cosas y vete...

-....de acuerdo....

El carro se alejo por el camino,y el hombre se sento mirando el horizonte en al arbol que obstruia el camino, paso poco mas de media hora cuando vio hacercarse una figura alta cubierta por una capa y un sombrero de paja picudo , la figura llevaba en una mano una larga que no lo tuvo a la altura de un metro de distancia no vio que se trataba de un monge.

-Hola, puedo hacer algo por usted??- el monge se dirigio al anciano.

-O, vaya muy buena, vera me dirijo a la aldea de Kizu, mi carro no podia pasar por aqui y estoy esperando a que algui que pueda me acerque.

-en ese caso esperare con usted, me llamo Chichiri.

-m...me suena ese nombre...encantado , yo soy Enjo.-el viejo hizo una reberencia-o joven no es necesario que se quede, veo a lo lejos caballos que se acercan.

Ambos se miraron a lo lejos agudizando la vista para ver de quien se trataba, ante ellos aparecio un gran numero de jovenes sobre caballos, y el caso es que a Chichiri el pelo de uno de ellos le era muy familiar.

-CHICHIRII!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PERO QUE HACES TU AQUI!!!!-Dijo Genrou con una amplia sonrisa.

-Lo mismo deberia preguntar yo-Chichiri se giro y se dio cuenta de que Enjo los miraba con atencion-a ..podrias llevar a este hombre asta su aldea..era..la alde a de Kizu

-PERO SI ALLI ES DONDE NOS DIRIGIMOS

-Mmmmmm...no me digan que son la partida de muchachos dispuestos a instruirse...-Dijo Enjo

-Que?? no se equivoca el es el lider de losban...mmfmfmfmfmf- Genrou corrio a taparle la boca a Chichiri.

-si...el lider de este grupo, vamos a Kizu a instruirnos

-AAAAA eso es genial , entoces vamos vamos haced el favor de llevarme.

Durante el camino a la aldea, Enjo les confeso que era un gran amigo de la familia de el jefe de la aldea , que era un viajante , iba de alli para alla buscando toda clase de estraños aparatos o instrumentos de magia.Y que durante su viaje descubrio cosas incribles, y acto sequido echo un vistazo a su equipaje...dos espadas envueltas en tela y un conejo dentro de una jaula de bambu..

-BIENVENIDOSSSSSS!!! – A la entrada les recibio una mujer de ropas elegrantes y frescas, con el pelo claro recogido en dos moñetes y dos coletitas pequeñas en la nuca- Soy Kitshune , sere vuestra guia en la aldea de Kizu

-KITSHUNE!!- Grito Enjo alzandose del caballo.- que alegria verte , vaya pense que seria Koso el que recibiria a la partida de muchachos…

-ENJO POR FIN HAS LLEGADO!!!-Se sorprendio la mujer….-si…pero al final me he tenido que encargar yo es que veras…Kashiry se ha enterado de que llegabas hoy y ha intentado escaparse para ir a buscarte y….e…m…perdone…es usted un monje??-Dijo la mujer dirigiendose a Chichiri.

-e?? …a , si ,si lo soy –Contesto Chichiri sonriente.

-Este joven me ha ayudado a llegar hasta aquí-Comento Enjo

-Ya …pero ya sabes…hace bastante que los monjes no pisan esta aldea…ya que….

-ENJOOOOOO

De pronto aparecio una chica de unos 17 años , alta de pelo oscuro y ojos azules ,vestida con un vestido blanco y descalza que se tiro en brazos del más verla a todo los bandidos se les abrieron los ojos de par en par .

-Kashiry me alegro mucho de verte, vaya cuantisimo has crecido en un año.

-Enjo, como no me avisaste de que venias , me tienes muy enfadada, me he tenido que escapar de las garras de mi primo, ya te vale-decia con cara de enfado la muchacha- pero bueno te perdonare si me has traido un regalo-dijo con una amplia sonrisa y estendiendo las manos.

-KASHIRY KASHIRYYYY……-A lo lejos se acercaba una figura de un niño cubierto por una túnica negra que corria hacia el grupo, al estar a suficiente altura tanto los bandidos como Chichiri se dieron cuenta de que aquel niño tenia ojos de gato y unas grandes orejas puntiagudas, se trataba de un demonio.

Todos empuñaron sus armas a fin de combatir con el..pero tanto como Kitshune y Kashiry se pusieron delante de el dando una gran exclamación.

-A! un monjee, que hace aquí un monge, si quieres pelea la tendras maldito, no te dejare que toques a Kiuk..-Kashiry se puso en plan de ataque a Chichiri.

-Bueno , bueno ya es suficiente, muchachos bajad las armas, no hay peligro alguno, y tu Kashiry controlate ,por este..es Kiuk , es amigo de la familia Kizu, sirve al lider de la aldea y es la oficial niñera de Kashiry.

-COMO QUE NIÑERA ¡!!!! - exclamaron enfadados tanto Kashiri como el pequeño demonio.

-Te tengo!!!!!!!!- Una gran mano se alzo y agarro a Kashiry de un hombro, detrás de ella un gran hombre, muy alto y musculado la miraba airado y repleto de plumas- COMO TE ATREVES A PEGARME UNA PALIZA A BASE DE GOLPES DE ALMOHADA, ERES UNA BESTIA.

-Y TU UN IDIOTA

-TE VAS A ENTERAR MOCOSA MAL HABLADA.

Ambos discutian sin importarles tener al grupo gran hombre cogio a la chica cual saco de patatas y la alzo sobre uno de sus gigantescos hombros mientras ella gritaba y pataleaba.

-Y ni siquiera te has cambiado aun vas con el pijama, como te atreves a salir asi de casa….A si hola…-Dijo por fin el hombre fijandose en que todos los bandidos les miraban- Yo soy Koso , hijo del lider de la aldea, sere vuestro instructor durante el tiempo que permanecereis aquí- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, tenia los ojos claros y el pelo castaño recogido en un moño – y esta…es mi insoportable prima que se pasara el resto de años que le quedan encerrada en casa por desobediente.

-con quien te crees que hablas maldito

Koso se fue alejando con la chica al hombro y seguido por el misterioso niño demonio, mientras los tres se alejaban,Genrou se quedo pensando en la chica…._me suena tanto su cara…._

Enjo se llevo a Chichiri para que este conociera al lider de la aldea, mientras que Genrou y los demas se fueron con Kitshune .

-AAAAAA pero que chica tan guapa verdad que si….

-ba…normalita…-Contesto sin animo alguno Genrou a Koji.

-NORMALITA, era un bellezon – y a la espalda de Koji todos los bandidos asentian ruborizados- vas a decirme que no te a gustado ni un poquito…nada de nada…

-………………………

-No m digas que…..eres gay….

-IMBECIL NO ES ESO….es solo que …me suena pero no se de que…

-m…..ahora que lo dices….si que me quiere sonar….

-Bueno no importa , tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra para no ser descubiertos, en cuanto pueda habalare con Chichiri para que no nos descubra.

-BIEN, TODOS EN FILA,soy Sinho, al parecer Koso sigue…bueno arreglando un asuntillo familiar…asi que yo os hare las pruebas, estas pruebas consisten en ver vuestras cualidades asi que , porbaremos vuestra velocidad, fuerza resistencia y veremos que tal se os da el combate.

Todos los bandidos sin excepcion lograron dejar a Synho con la boca abierta, todos destacaban notablemente en todas las pruebas , pero Genrou era el que más destacaba de todos, y eto llamo mucho su atención.

-AARRRG ,maldita niña…bueno ya estoy aquí , que difícil es quitar las plumas…como va Synho-Koso aparecio.

-Pues no te los vas a creer , es el primer dia y todos son geniales, pero ese de ahí, el del pelo naranja, es más velod que un rayo, es increíble….

*

Chichiri y Enjo paseaban por la aldea, cada dos por tres les paraba algun aldeano para saludar a Enjo y para mirar asombrados a Chichiri.

-….¿me miran asi porque soy un monje?

-jajaja no te lo tomes a mal muchachos pero esque hace ya unos 4 años que no vienen monjes por aquí.

-mmm es por la presencia de aquel….

-si, es por Kiuk,veras Kashiry siempre esta metiendose en lios, Koso y su padre se dedican a llevar los temas de la aldea, la prima de Kashiry , Suzu ,se encarga de la posada y los padres de Kashiry murieron , asi que no hay nadie que la cuide…por lo que Kiuk se encarga de ella, a pesar de ser un demonio, no tiene maldad alguna, quiere muchisimo a Kashiry, un dia llegaron unos monjes a la aldea y al ver a Kiuk…bueno quisieron exorcizarlo jajajaj

-QUE??

-El pobre Kiuk se asusto y Kashiry se enfado y echo a los monjes de la aldea, literalmente a pedradas.-Le contaba Enjo mientras reia al recordarlo.

-Vaya….

-Porque no me ayudas con unas investigaciones y unos papeles, pareces un muchacho inteligente.

Chichiri acepto y Enjo le llevo a la casa de la familia Kizu, por uno de los ventanales Chichiri pudo ver como Tasuki alardeaba de sus cualidades ante Koso y Synho . _Pero que hara este hombre aquí……en fin no tiene remedio…_

-Es aquí –el viejo abrio una puerta y ante ellos dos se extendio una gran habitación llena de papeles y libros apilados y entre ellos la cabeza de un ñiño de piel morena asomo-A Kiuk , ya estas aquí…bien tu tambien me ayudaras.

-Ho..Hola

-No tengas miedo, el no te hara nada verdad??

-A, si por supuesto que no , yo soy Chichiri-Kiuk le hizo una timida reverencia con la cabeza, durante el rato siguiente solo hablaron el viejo y el monge, de varias cosas, leyendas, anecdotas de sus viajes…

-Vaya , me he dejado una cosa, enseguida vuelvo.-Enjo se fue dejandolos a los dos solos en el cuarto.

-Bueno…he de decir que es…bastante raro encontrarme un demonio al servicio de una familia…..

-……………..

-Tranquilo , no te hare daño para nada, no tienes que temerme, ademas , Enjo me a advertido que si te ago algo Kashiry me encorrera a pedradas…

-AAAAAAGGGG, es que esa chica es imposible…ups….-y se tapo la boca

-jajaj parece que te quiere mucho…pero…que haces exactamente tu aquí..

-es que….no se nada de mi vida anterior a estar qui…un dia sin mas apareci en un bosque cercano a la aldea, unos hombre me atacaron y la madre de Kashiry y Koso me rescataron, nbo se habian dado cuenta de que era un demonio hasta que me salvaron, pero yo no recordaba ni siquiera como habia aparecido alli- la voz de Kiuk se entristecia- pero la madre de Kashiry me acogio, y yo siempre la protegia e iba con ella a todas partes, le prometi que protegeria a sus hijos si algun dia tenia….pero es que esa chica es imposible…….

*

-BUUU que aburrimiento, ¿Dónde narices se habra metido Kiuk?-Kashiri estaba tumbada en el suelo, con las piernas elevadas y apoyadas en una puerta y se entretenia haciendo rebotar una pelota contra puerta se abrio entoces, y la pelota fue a parar a la cara de Koso- uggggg…..

-PERO QUE HACES

-a sido un accidente!!! .-mientras Koso le hacia una llave y los dos se peleaban

-Que haces aquí? –le pregunto Synho

-No encuentro a Kiuk….

-m…a creo que esta en la biblioteca con Enjo y el monje…

-Con el moje!!!!!! Seguro QUE LE ESTA MALTRATANDO, O INTENTANDOSELO COMER….

-No digas tonterias ¡!- le reprendio Koso levantandose del suelo – estoy seguro de que Enjo lo defenderia.

-Mas vale porque sino….lo sacare de aquí a pedradas…-decia la joven mal humorada.

-A mira Kashiry, mira, este es Genrou , tiene una velocidad increíble, es el que más a destacado en las pruebas, lo llevamos a que lo conozca tu tio….

En ese momento la chica se fijo en el , y Genrou se sonrojo por que ahora mirandola bien la chica era bastante guapa..pero seguia recordadndole a alguien…

-Pues valeee, me voy a por Kiuk…..-dijo despreocupada y levantandose se fue hacia la biblioteca.

Por el camino se encontro a Kiuk que precisamente tambien iba a buscarla.

-Vamo , vamos , aprovechemos ahora

-a …que…

-Enjo esta distraido en la biblioteca , asi que entraremos en su habitación y buscaremos mi regalo…..

-QUE'?' NO CREO QUE SEA UNA BUENA IDEA…

-oo que cobarde, muy bien pues ire yo sola….

-m….mm…no espérame espera…..

Abrieon la habitación de Enjo y Kashiry entro la primera, abrio las ventanas para que entrara algo de luz, la habitación era bastante amplia, se fijo que sobre la cama estaban el conejo y las dos espadas envueltas, se puso a registrar todo los armarios y cajones e incluso obligo a Kiuk a hacer lo mismo, entoces reparo en las espadas envueltas , se sento en la cama y cojio una de ellas.

-AAA… encuentras algo ¿? Este hombre es un as del escondite…eso..o esque no me a comprado nada…-se quejaba mientras terminaba de desenvolver una espada.

-No deberias tocar sus cosas, es más no deberiamos estar aquí, vamos suelta eso o te aras daño…

-Callate ¡! No soy tan torpe….-y al desempuñar la espada, Kashiry se quedo petrificada, miraba hipnotizada el filo de la oja salir de la bahina.

-Kashiry, que ocurre, porque estas tan seria..

Pero ella no oia nada y en cuanto termino de sacar la espada un rayo purpura recorrio todo su cuerpo, haciendo que lanzara un gran grito y cayera al suelo con la espada aun en la mano.

-Kashiry! Que te ocurre te encuentras bien??

Poco a poco la chica se iba incorporando sin mostrar su rostro, un aura purpura la rodeaba…

-Me…me siento-la chica comenzo a hablar -…de maravilla.

Alzo el rostro y Kiuk se dio cuenta de que no era ella, su expresión su manera de hablar, pero apenas le dio tiempo de hablar , la chica alzo la espada contra el…..

*

-AAAA…esa niña…..

-Creo que esta vez si que a sido un accidente…

-Encima no la defiendas….ya me diras quien se pone a jugar con una pelota en mitad del pasillo….En fin, bien, Genrou, ya llegamos , es aquí.

Los tres entraron en una sala, en la cual un hombre sentado de perfil a ellos practicaba caligrafia con un gran pincel.

-Padre…- comenzo a hablar Koso- vera queria presentarle a este muchacho, es Genrou , a llegado con la partida de jóvenes, a sacado unos resultados increíbles en las pruebas.

El hombre se giro a ellos, tenia una expresión severa, no era demasiado alto como Koso, pero a pesar de tener unos 55 años apenas tenia hombre examino a Genrou, y un gran silencio invadio la sala, le hacia sentir realmente incomodo….

-y…bien…decidme sus puntuaciones….-Koso se dirigio a el y se las dijo al oido, con total secretismo, pero nada, ni un solo alzamiento de cejas , el hombre permanecio impasible, Koso se separo de el y volvio a donde estaba antes-………..INCREIBLEE, VEN AQUÍ MUCHACHO JAJAJA TENEMOS A UN GRAN TALENTO ENTRE NOSOTROS.

Mientras decia esto se abalanzaba sobre Genrou y lo abrazaba dandole palmaditas en la espalda, Synho y Koso se apartaron asustados y Genrou permanecia inmóvil y asustado. De pronto oyeron un gran grito….

-Kashiry!- dijeron a la vez Koso y el lider de la aldea, acto seguido otro grito más.

-Los gritos vienen de arriba , vamos!!

Los cuatro echaron a correr por las escaleras y se dieron de bruces con Kiuk, que se agarraba el brazo asustado, sangraba, y medio lloraba.

-Que ha ocurrido

-Que esta pasando- Enjo y Chichiri tambien oyeron los gritos y fueron al encuentro.

-….es-estabamos en la habitación de Enjo, Kashiry que-querioa encontrar su regalo y cojio una espada de encima de la cama…yo le dije que no tocara nada, pero no me hizo caso y …y…le ocurrio algo, no se el que….mne ataco y salto por la ventana…..

-No……no puede ser…..-Decia Enjo.-Lo que Kashiry a cogido es una espada maldita, la encontre durante mi viaje…que descuidado e sido…

-Tenemos que encontrarla ,Vamos .-ordeno el tio de Kashiry y todo partieron en camino hacia donde habia ido .

Las huellas de Kashiry les condujeron hasta el bosque, donde en un claro ella les esperaba con la cabeza cabizbaja…Todos estaban tensos , no sabian que hacer, pues no podian dañarla….Entoces ella alzo la cara y todos pudieron ver una risa maliciosa en su cara , dieron un brinco asuastados, y entoces el cuerpo de Kashiry empezaba a caerse al suelo o a andar sin equilibrio…de forma muy boba

-…y esto se supone que es un espíritu maligno….-dijo Tasuki

-Ag no aguanto más voy a ir a por el…-dicho esto Koso se lanzo hacia Kashiry que seguia con su patetico intento de mantener el equilibrio, y cuando esta lo tubo bastante cerca salto por encima de el , apoyo su pie sobre la espalda de su primo giro sobre el y se puso detrás y al girarse Koso esta le beso.

-QUE?! -Exclamaron todos asombrados menos Enjo.

-Este espirutu roba la enrgia vital de esa manera, no debemos subestimarle por patetico que parezca, es muy agil….-acto seguido Koso cayo al suelo completamente rendido.

-…..se un conjuro para recuperarla , pero es demasiado rapida lo esquivara…-decia Chichiri preocupado.

-La distraeremos, vamos Genrou ayudame-dijo Synho lanzandole una espada a Tasuki y llendo a por Kashiry pero esta saltaba de un lado al otro muy veloz y esquivaba todos los ataques y aprobecho una distracción de Synho para repetir la accion que antes habia realizado con Koso.

Chichiri se concentraba para poder lanzar su conjuro, y Genrou, esquivaba todos los ataque de Kashiry , y todos los intentos de absorber su energia.

-Chichiri, maldita seaaa date prisa, esta loca quiere besarme-Decia mientras le ponia una mano en la frente a la muchacha .

-Necesito que la agarres!!!

Pero al intentar cogerla ella se escapaba , era muy veloz y muy agil, pero Tasuki aun lo era más , al fin y al cabo era una estrella de dio un salto y mientras aun esta en los aires buscaba a Tasuki para atacarle, pero no estaba, esto hizo cambiarle la expresión de la cara y de repente se vio atrapada por las manos de este, ke le sujetaban las muñecas, durante el salto.

-YA LA TENGO

Entoces Chichiri lanzo el conjuro que les golpeo como una honda expansiva mientras caian y los arrastro por el suelo del bosque hasta que la espalda de Tasuki dio con un arbol, al abrir los ojos este se encontro con la chica inconsciente apoyada sobre el.

*

Al dia siguiente, Koso y Synho se recuperaban , y Tasuki y Chichiri tuvieron una reunion con el lider de la aldea.

-He de agradecerles lo de ayer, y no se como, si no fuera por ustedes dos mi sobrina ahora mismo…podria habernos matado..o nunca la podria aver recuperado, mil gracias.

-No tiene nada que agradecernos era nuestro deber.

-a…tambien..esto..muchacho-dijo dirijiendose a Tasuki-Genrou verdad?¿ …queria proponerte algo…Me gustaria que a partir de ahora fueras tu el que cuidara de Kashiry

-QUE?¿

-Si veras, Kiuk la quiere demasiado como para negarle nada, ella es muy lista y sabe como distraerle para hacer lo que le de la gana, en definitiva, Kiuk ya no le impone .

-Yo…bueno.._que quiere que le haga de niñera?? Va listo!_

-tendrias lo que quisieras, dinero, buena comida y por supuesto una habitación propia en esta casa…Bien piensatelo, y por la tarde me das una respuesta.

Tanto Chichiri como Tasuki salieron de la sala y caminaron un rato juntos por la le explico lo que hacian alli el y sus bandidos.

-Vaya… y ahora te vas a convertir en el guardian de esa chica….es muy guapa no crees?¿

-Que os pasa a todos a mi no me parece más que una mocosa malcriada y metomentodo, si no fuera asi, ayer no nos habria puesto en peligro a todos-Dijo mal humorado entrando en el bar de la posada.

Alli estaba Koji reunido con unos cuantos bandidos, se saludaron y Tasuki le conto lo que le habia propuesto el lider de la aldea.

-…..habras aceptado no??

-Como quieres que una persona como yo acepte tal cosa, yo el lider de los bandidos de Leikaku, siendo la niñera de una mocosa, ja, ni de broma.

-IDIOTA-Koji le lanzo un puñetazo a la cabeza- si aceptas estaras en la misma casa que el lider, alli abra algo de valor que podamos robar estupido.

-….no se me habia ocurrido…

-Ademas, es una chica preciosa, quien sabe…igual te acabas liando con….

-QUE TE CALLES


	2. Chapter 2

Kashiry desperto con un profundo dolor en la cabeza , sola en su habitación, cosa que le extraño mucho ya que desde siempre habia dormido acompañada de Kiuk, eran como hermanos, le queria mucho, aunque siempre le hacia rabiar metiendose en lios .Se levanto de la cama y cogio unos pantalones negros cortos , una camiseta negra de trirantes anchos, una especie de corse que le quedaba por debajo del pecho y una larga chaquetilla azul de tiraltes, y como calzado unos botines negros, no era ropa tipicamente oriental, es mas, se la habia traido Enjo en uno de sus viajes por el mundo, le gustaba llevar esa ropa, porque era diferente, no por nada mas.

Salio de la habitación y se dio de bruces con Koso.

-AUG….KOSO-Dijo con alegria al ver a su primo.

-A mira que bien por fin te has despertado…ya te vale ayer casi nos matas.

-e-….?¿-Entoces lo recordo todo.- que hice que ¿ no recuerdo lo que paso después de desenvolver la espada…

-Pues paso que un espíritu te poseyo y casi matas a Kiuk

-QUE???

-Pues eso…y encima nos besaste, si no llega a ser por el monje y por Gen…e a donde vas??

Kashiry echo a correr por el pasillo y bajo escaleras hasta encontrar a su tio que seguia hablando con Chichiri, los interrumpio sin dejarles ni siquiera saludarle..

-DONDE ESTA KIUK?¿

-Buenos dias….Kiuk se esta recuperando de tu ataque de ayer…estaras castigada por ser tan inmiscuida y poner en peligro tanto su vida como la de los demas-Dijo muy severamente su tio.-Y muestra más respeto, este chico te salvo ayer, asi que no seas maleducada.

-gracias….-le dijo dirigiendose a Chichiri y haciendo una reverencia.

-No hay de que…

-pero Kiuk esta bien…

-Si…pero de en adelante Kiuk ya no se encargara de cuidarte, se encargara otra persona, y por supuesto tampoco estareis en la misma habitación.

-QUE?¿ NO PUEDES HACER ESO.

-Si que puedo y ahora vete a visitar a Kiuk, la decisión ya esta tomada, es tu catigo, asi aprenderas.

Kashiry salio de la sala dando un gran portazo, y desde dentro del cuarto se podia oir como se iba dando voces y pateando las paredes.

-….no ha sido un poco duro…

-Me duele mucho castigarla…a…me recuerda mucho a su madre….

Kashiry camino hasta la enfermeria , una gran sala con un monton de camas, en una de ellas estaba echado Kiuk con el brazo vendado y a su lado estaba Kitshune, que al verla se despidio de Kiuk y los dejo solos.

-………….lo siento mucho…..te has enterado ya de…

-si …me lo ha venido a contar ella….no pasa nada seguiremos viendonos por los pasillos…

-COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO…eres idiota, Kiuk a ti nadie te puede sustituir,yo quiero estar contigo …fui una tonta…

-tu no podias saberlo….no pasa nada…por que no vas a ver a Enjo creo que te espera fuera con tu regalo, estara en el jardin.

Kashiry se levanto y al ir a salir por la puerta Kiuk le hablo..

-Yo tambien te quiero mucho…te pareces tanto a tu madre, jaja aunque fisicamente eres igual que tu padre…

-……No me estaras llamando marimachoooooo-dijo amenazandole con el puño- a…te dejo descansar.

Mientras salia de la casa vio que detrás tenia a un muchacho alto de pelo naranja, se giro un momento, y el parecio alterarse y ponerse muy tenso.

-Hola , que tal? –le dijo ella sonriente.

-Bien…- y el muchacho se fue…

Mientras caminaba hacia el jardin, se sentia vigilada, observada se giro un poco y vio que detrás de una de las columnas de el patio de la casa se escondia el mismo chico….._Que tipo más raro….igual..igual…quiere violarme!! Es eso seguro que es un violador…._

Empezo a andar más rápido para encontrarse cuanto antes con Enjo y el muchacho hacia lo mismo , cuando ya veia a lo lejos al viejo cogio se dio la vuelta y agarro al chico de pelo naranja, emepezo a pegarle mientras le gritaba …

-PERVERTIDO, ACOSADOR, TE VOY A MATAR GUARRO….

-QUE yo no soy nada de eso, sueltame loca, tu tio me ha mandado seguirte a todos lados no es mi culpa para ya.

-Que , asi que tu eres el que se va a encargar de mi a partir de ahora??, por tu culpa no voy a poder estar con Kiuk!!

-De por mi culpa nada, si tu no fueras tan cotilla no hubiera pasado nada de esto, casi nos matas a todos…

-COMO ME DICES ESO…-Decia la chica indignada y con ojos llorosos.-eres muy cruel

-Bueno que bien, ya os conoceis -Decia Enjo que se habia metido entre los dos sin que se dieran cuanta.

Los tres fueron a una parte tranquila del jardin , mientras Kashiry y Enjo charlaban Tasuki permanecia de pie con la espalda apoyada en un arbol.

-Bien, no deberias tratar asi a una de las personas que nos salvaron ayer , Kashiry…

-Que?

-si, este joven junto con el monje te salvaron a ti y a los demas…

-m…eso no lo sabia…m..gracias-Dijo dirigiendose a Tasuki, que sonrojo un poco

-ba….

-Muy bien Kashiry , te dare tu regalo ,es lo que buscabas ayer no?, toma aquí tienes-Y dicho esto le dio una jaula de bambu que contenia un conejo.

-e…a…que bien un conejo…._me esperaba algo mas…asombroso_

_-_jajaja no pongas esa cara, es un conejo magico, cuando estes en un increíble peligro , te protegera.

-_perfecto…ya esta…se a convertido en un viejo senil…._Para eso pagan al pelo zanahoria…-dijo resignada Kashiry señalando a Tasuki

-QUE,tengo nombre estupida.

-A quien te atreves a llamar estupida ,paleto

-jajajaj tendras que tener mucha paciencia con ella Genrou.-dijo el viejo- aaaaa…..si Hakurou te viera , pequeña, estaria realmente orgulloso de ver lo hermosa que eres….

Ese nombre llamo mucho la atención de Tasuki ….._Hakurou….ese nombre es el de…._

_-_Si te oyera mi tio….le …hecho de menos…-dijo triste y melancolica la chica.

Poco después se separaron, Kashiry y Tasuki volvieron hacia la casa, y por el camino el no hacia más que pensar en porque ellos dos conocian el nombre de su anterior miraba y se daba cuenta que desde esa conversación ella estaba triste.

-bueno bueno bueno….no me digas que el tipo del que habeis hablado antes era tu novio que te abandono verdad, por poco femenina , seguro._Tengo que enterarme como sea de porque lo conoce…._

Kashiry se paro en seco dandole la espalda, se dio cuenta de que esta cerro los puños con fuerza y se giro hacia el…

-IMBECIL, era mi padre …y esta muerto.-dicho esto la chica echo a correr en direccion a su habitación , dejando a Tasuki atrás y paralizado.

_No puede ser…Hakuro no teneia descendencia..no puede ser que esta chica sea su…hija?¿_

_-_esperaaaaaaaaa no corras-Slio detrás de ella, y se la encontro en la puerta de su habitación dando voces a Kitshune.

-De eso nada , me niego totalmente

-Lo a ordenado tu tio….

-Me da igual, que lo manden dormir en los establos!!

-Que ocurre?- pregunto Tasuki

-Veras , el jefe a dicho que tienes que dormir en la habitación contigua a la de Kashiry

-QUE,seguro que intenta matarme.

-y seguro que el intenta violarme

-no me insultes yo no tengo tan mal gusto

-que has dicho….

-YA VALE, CALLAROS LOS DOOSSS , ME PONEIS HISTERICA

Se hizo el silencio, los asusto totalmente

-a…por cierto..Kashiry , ha venido Morin, y a dicho tu tio que te encargues de entretenerla…

-Ni loca, es una estupida, yo a esa no me ajunto no vaya a ser que me lo pegue…

Tras varias discusiones no le quedo más remedio que aceptar, por que al parecer era parte de su les esperaba en la aldea, tras encontarla se dirigieron a la posada/taberna de Tasuki tubo aguantar oir a la tal Morin hablando de sus riquezas, de sus numerosos pretendientes, de sus dotes como bailarina.. y de vez en cuando miraba a Kashiry que estaba igual de aburrida como el mirando al infinito con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano._Aun no me puedo creer que esta cria sea hija d mi anterior jefe…nunca nos dijo nada, no puede ser…._

_-_AAAAA…tengo un poco de sed…-Dijo Morin mirando a Tasuki, esperando a que este se ofreciera para darle alo de beber, pero este seguia mirando a Kashiry.

-A, pues ahora te traigo algo-Dijo Kashiry con una amplia sonrisa y levantandose rapidamente, pues habia encontrado una escusa para escaquearse de esa aburrida conversación,mientras se iba hacia la barra, saludo a un niño que ayudaba a su prima a servir en las mesas.

-e….yo…voy a hablar con un amigo un momento- Dijo Tasuki cuando se dio cuenta de que Morin lo miraba .Fue hasta Koji que estaba un par de mesas más alejado, le conto lo que habia descubierto sobre la chica.

-A…ES VERDAD…se parece a el, ya decia yo que me sonaba…

-pero no puede ser .. el nunca nos lo dijo…

-si…eso es lo raro…quien sabe …tu averigua mas cosas y…-un grito que provenia de la mesa de Morin les interrumpio, se giro toda la taberna.

-MALDITO MOCOSO, ME HAS ENSUCIADO MI VESTIDO NUEVO…-el niño que servia mesas se tropezo y le echo encima a Morin un poco de sopa

-Lo…lo..lo si-ento…

-con sentirlo no basta, es un vestido muy caro, vale más que tu vida estupido-dijo mientras le agarraba la cabeza al niño

-Que ocurre aquí…-aparecio Kashiry entre los dos.

-este estupido me ha manchado el vestido

-Bueno ya te ha pedido disculpas….es una manchita de nada…

-NO ,eso no basta me dara parte de su sueldo y podre arreglar mi vestido

Entoces Kashiry puso cara de enfadada, paso Suzu con un puchero de estofado, Kashiry se giro , le quito el puchero a su prima, y se lo tiro por encima a Morin….

-Ahora si que te puedes quejar….-todos los bandidos se echaron a reir, Kashiry se giro al niño y le dijo-corre a la cocina aprovecha y escapa –y le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

Incluso Tasuki se echo a reir, mientras morin estaba que ardia de rabia,Kashiry entoces se giro y fue hacia la barra cogio una cesta con frutas y se dirigio a Suzu.

-Te tomo esto -y salio por la puerta guiñandole un ojo.

-e…no se supone que tienes que ir detrás de ella…-dijo Koji a Tasuki.

-ARG mierda , se me habia olvidado, maldita cria…

Tasuki perdio de vista a Kashiry,busco entre los tenderetes de la aldea, no estaba, busco en su habitación,no estaba, y desde el balcon del pasillo la vio…andaba sigilosamente pegada a la pared esterior de la enfermeria y con el cesto de frutas pegado a la se dio prisa en bajar a buscarla y justo cuando la chica estaba en la puerta de la enfermeria aparecio por detrás de ella.

-Se puede saber que estas haciendo…

-chs habla más bajo…quiero hacer una cosa…tu sujeta esto-y le dio la cesta a el.

Abrio la puerta y entro a la enfermeria, se dirigio a la camade Kiuk, que estaba dormido, le dio unos cuantos empujones en el brazo bueno y en cuanto abrio un poco los ojos Kashiry lo cogio en brazos.

-pero que haces-le decia Tasuki desde la puerta

-tu calla y sigueme….

-Kashiry que me estas haciendo…

La chica los llevo hasta una parte apartada del jardin para no ser descubiertos por nadie,Kiuk permanecia apoyado en un arbol y sentado en el suelo, Tasuki un poco más apartado de ellos estaba sentado en una roca, y Kashiry enredaba tirando piedras a un estanque, y los tres comian de la cesta de frutas.

-Vaya asi que este chico ahora se encarga de cuidarte….

-m….si pero alguien se tendra que ocuparme de protegerme de el….-dijo la chica fulminandolo con la mirada.

Tasuki se daba cuenta que con la unica persona con la que era agradable era con Kiuk, parecia que se querian poco rato llego Kitshune con ropa en las manos.

-Hola, os he estado buscando por todas partes,vamos ha comer dentro de media hora, tu tio ha invitado a comer con nosotros al monje a Genrou y a Morin….ya me han contado lo que has hecho….

-SE LO MERECIA

-Lo se…y aunque no deberia decirtelo..a tu tio tambien le parecio bien lo que hiciste pero aun asi no fue ..muy correcto, bueno de todas formas tomad-la mujer estendio las manos y les mostro tres conjuntos de ropa, uno para cada uno-Tu tio requiere que te vistas como una señorita….

-Ni de broma

-Dice que es parte de tu castigo…y ademas Enjo dice que le encantaria ver lo guapa que estas con estas ropas….

-..m…..de acuerdo.

Tasuki y Kiuk tambien cogieron sus respectivos conjuntos y fuero a cambiarse cada uno a su habitació antes de entrar en la suya y separarse de Tasuki le advirtió con una mirada amenazante…

-Ni se te ocurra intentar entrar mientras me cambio pervertido-piyo tan de sorpresa a este que se quedo con la boca abirta, y entro en su habitación sin más.

_Já , como si alguien quisiera ver a una cria cambiarse de ropa…._mientras se imaginaba la escena y se sonrojo un de ponerse las ropas, que eran bastante elegantes,para lo que el solia vestir.

Dio dos golpes en la puesta contigua a la habitación de Kashiry.

-Estas lista o que?¿

-…….odio esta ropa…

-que mas da eso, lo tuyo ya no tiene remedio pongas lo que te pongas….

-IDIOTA, esperame fuera…..

Tasuki salio de la habitación y espero a la chica delante de la puerta…al poco la puerta se abrio y salio de ella Kashiry , con un vestido oriental, muy hermoso con muchos pliegues y muy fresco,de mangas semitransparentes,el pelo que lo solia llevar suelto con dos mechones agarrados atrás, ahora lo llevaba recogido en una especie de coleta lateral agarrada con unos adornos dorados que parecian ramas y en las orejas unos pendientes con forma de aros alargados y realmente hermosa, cuando la vio le costo reconocerla,estaba muy guapa.

-que …que pasa, deja de mirarme

-e…es..esto…e….

-oggg callate como te metas conmigo te pego.

En el salon todos estaban ya en sus respectivos asientos, encabezando la mesa estaba el jefe de la aldea, a sus dos lados sus dos hijos SUzu acompañada por su marido Synho y Koso acompañado por Kitshune, al lado de Kitsune se sentaba Kiuk, al lado de este Kashiry y al lado de ella, el lado contrario de la mesa estaba Enjo,al lado de este Morin,al lado de ella Tasuki y al lado de este Synho.

La comida transcurrio pacíficamente, hasta que Kashiry quiso darle de comer a Kiuk para compensarle por su herida, a este no le parecio para nada correcto y empezaron a pelearse los dos dandose empujones, en uno de esos empujones kashiry golpeo sin querer la cara de Chichiri…lo que provoco que la careta de este cayera al suelo y se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio….Chichiri que habia bajado la cara,por el susto del golpe, s e atrevio a alzar un poco el rostro, Kashiry estaba en el suelo recogiendo los trozos de ceramica, porque ella creia que habia tirado una taza,pero cuando no escucho a nadie decir nada se levanto y miro a la gente, todo en silencio con la boca de par en par…

-Que os ocurre…-entoces miro a Chichiri, este la miro al oirle hablar, al verle el rostro Kashiry se asusto, pero no por la gran cicatriz que cerraba uno de los ojos de este,sino porque no tenia ni idea de que literalmente le acababa de partir la cara.

Ante el gesto de susto de Kashiry ,Chichiri hizo amago de ir a taparse la cara, comprendia que a una joven tan guapa le diera asco contemplar su rostro,entoces Morin susurro algo como..''que grima…'' y Chichiri tapo su cicatriz con su le miro y le dijo.

-A…A veces..las cicatrices mas feas no son las que se llevan a flor de piel, sino las que escondemos en nuestro interior….

Ahora la mesa estaba callada por las palabras de la chica.

-Que??-Dijo Chichiri volviendose hacia ella y dejando de tapar su marca.

-Que tienes unos ojos preciosos!! –y acto seguido la chica agarro con las dos manos el rostro de Chichiri y le beso la cicatriz del ojo.

Toda la mesa se quedo con la boca abierta.

Cuando terminaron de comer Kashiry comenzo a dar vueltas por lo pasillo, no con intencion de ir a ningun lado, más bien con intencion de marear a Genrou, pero a el le daba igual seguia helado por lo que habia ocurrido durante la comida _esta chica….desde luego tiene valor para hacer semejante cosa delante de todos…_

_-_A mira es Chichiri!!-dijo Kashiry parandose en seco y señalando al estaba sentado en una piedra con su cañita de pescar en el estanque del hizo bajar a toda prisa a Genrou por las escaleras, para encontrarse con el en el jardin.

-¡as conseguido pescar alguno?-se dirigio la chica con una amplia sonrisa

-A hola Kashiry..esto ..lo ocurrido en la comida..

-O no me malinterpretes , solo era un besito inocente, espero que no te sintieras incomodo.

-jaja ya lo sabia, no para nada.

-Oye…tengo que hacerte una pregunta…tu….tu no eres un monje normal verdad?¿

-…………

-O no era un insulto ni nada de eso- dijo la chica agitando los brazos en forma de negacion.-es solo que…como usas magia y cosas asi….

-Soy Chichiri y soy una estrella de Suzaku…-dijo felizmente

-QUEEEEEEE-La chica pego su cara contra la de Chichiri-M e tomas el pelo, no puede ser.

-Te..te lo digo en serio…separate…que me asustas

-Pues entoces tu tienes que conocer a Tasuki verdad?¿

_Tasuki, ese soy yo ¡! _Penso Gernou

-e….?¿-Chichiri miro a Tasuki pero este le hacia señales detrás de Kashiry para que no le desvelara.

-Veras es que quiero conocerle, es más tengo que conocerle, por favor dime donde esta.

-Poque tienes tanto interes en conocer a ese tal Tasuki….-pregunto Gernou algo sonrojado al ver que Kashiry mostraba tanto interes por el.

-es que…mi padre le conocia…me gustaria encontrarle y que me contara cosas de mi padre…-la chica empezo a poner seria y triste- mi madre…murio nada más nacer yo y mi tio me acogio como si fuera hija suya, mi padre que era comerciante, viajaba mucho y apenas le podia ver, aunque siempre que venia me traia algun regalo-dijo sonrieno al recordarlo-un dia me conto la leyenda de la sacerdotisa y sus 7 estrellas, yo pense que me estaba tomando el pelo, el decia que una de ellas era compañero suyo del trabajo…Tasuki….apenas se mucho de mi padre, aquí, en esta aldea es tema tabu, a mi tio no le debia de caer bien…nadie me cuenta nada de el…asi que cuando la sacerdotisa aparecio de verdad pense, que algun dia podria encontrar a Tasuki, y que me explicara como era, si era buena persona, o si hablaba de mi …ese tipo de cosas.

Todos permanecieron cayados y cabizbajos, las palabras de Kashiry hicieron entriztecer un poco a Tasuki recordando a su jefe y pensando en como lo habia tenido que pasar la chica…_comerciante, esta claro que le han mentido….le ocultaron que su padre era un bandido, pero el?¿ porque nunca nos hablo de ella…_

Pasaron las horas hasta que se hizo la noche y tras varias amenazas por parte de Kashiry por si a Tasuki se le ocurria entrar a su habitación,ambos se fueron a dormir.A la mañana siguiente el dia transcurrio sin novedades.

-Deberiamos atacar esta misma noche…-decia el jefe de los bandidos a su segundo.

-Me da pena…porque son buena gente, pero bueno…el trabajo es el trabajo…al menos intentaremos ser sigilosos y causar pocos destrozos…-soltaba en suspiros Koji-..y con la chica…que haremos? Tu mismo dijiste que es la hija de Hakurou..

-…m…y que quieres que hagamos..nada y punto, no nos la podemos llevar de repente , ademas de que serviria eso- contestaba tasuki con gesto enfadado.

Se dispusieron a planearlo todo, por la noche mientras toda la aldea dormia ellos se dividirian en grupos y se colarian en la casa , robarian todo lo que pudieran y se hirian sin dejar pistas de quienes eran, como si nunca hubieran estado alli.


End file.
